


Know i love you more

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: The Mitchsen series [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Aubrey get engaged</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know i love you more

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had an idea don’t judge. I would love to say this came from a tumblr prompt but it didn’t so don’t judge me too much. Title from the Miley Cyrus song ‘I adore you’. Just a mini fic

“Beca Mitchell I love you more than anything else in this world and I need you more than I need oxygen or blood to survive. You are my everything and I would be honoured to call you my wife one day. What do you say? Will you be my wife?”

“I would love to call you, Aubrey Anna Posen, my wife one day. So that’s a yes baby!”

“I love you Beca,”

“Know I love you more Bree,”

“I need you Becs,”

“Know I need you more, Bree I adore you,”

Aubrey pulled Beca into the tightest hug and the two of them stayed like that exchanging the silent words of ‘I love you’. Beca changed the position of her head so she could kiss, suck and bite Aubrey’s neck leaving plenty of marks. Aubrey pulled Beca’s head away from her neck before capturing Beca’s lips with her own. The kiss was filled with passion, want, desire and hope. Beca grabbed Aubrey’s ass and pulled her impossibly closer. 

“Baby can we take this party home?”

“But I want to go to the festival,”

“You want to go to the festival, ha”

“Baby you have seen ‘into the woods’ far to many times,”

“You had that one coming for you and I want to fuck my fiancée now,”

“Only because I love you,”

“Yes. Come on Baby,”


End file.
